New Kid
by littlesongbird34
Summary: you know that feeling when you walk in the doors of a new school wel katara has that feeling every moshpit in the cafeiteria. kataang tokka\Sukka maiko and mushi in this! cuz i am lame and can't come up with a good teachers name lol!
1. Chapter 1

**New kid**

**Yeah, yeah I knowz I knowz I should be working on witches eve, opposites attract, and sk8ter boi but I was drawing (surprise surprise) loll so let's get to it!**

Aang entered through the big glass doors that lead to hell. As he walked down the hallway he stopped in front of his locker there was a note taped to the locker.

_Aang,_

_Emergency meeting NOW__**!**_

Sokka

Aang walked to his and sokka's secret hideout after he got the books he needed for first period. When he got there Sokka was pacing back and forth muttering "this is a disgrace she shouldn't be going to THIS school". "Who Sokka?" Aang asked. "MY SISTER SHE JUST GOT KICKED OUT OF ANOTHER SCHOOL AND THIS IS THE ONLY ONE LEFT!" Sokka exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. the bell rung signaling the students to first period.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* First Period * I was too lazy to put homeroom~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Katara POV

I walked down the hallway to first period. Science yay! When I got there the teacher said "Hello , I am your teacher professor Mushi why don't you introduce yourself to the class while I find your science book." I nodded '_what a strange old man'_ I thought. I walked to the front of the room and cleared my throat they gave me their immediate attention.

"Hell my name is Katara Waters, I'm 17 years old and have been kicked outta of the schools so don't get on my bad side." I finished and everyone was wide eyed I must have said it too sweetly. "Very nice please sit by" Professor Mushi waved his finger over the class most boys raised their and I rolled my eyes."Mr. Aireys, please raise your hand." A kid in the back raised his hand this is my permanent seat.*sigh*

Aang POV

All I heard was Mr. Aireys please raise your hand. I did so she walked in the back the chains on her plaid pleated skirt jingling and the noise of her combat boots against the floor. I got lost in her eyes '_they 're so….blue' _

_Pregnant author POV_

'They're so… gray.' 'They're so….blue.' Aang and Katara thought at the same time. This was going to be a LONG first period.

Author's note: I should work on witches' eve and finish the chapter but I am too lazy to do that the next chapter will be mostly kataang maybe some tokka ok so yeah sorry fan of my stories. REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE!


	2. Chapter 2

** New Kid**

**Disclaimer: Amanda doesn't own avatar….wait no fight?**

**Me: nope(: **

Iplopped into my seat and, took out my books**. **I look at the kid next to me *not Aang* he was checking me out I smiled giggle at little. "Sup sweet thang." Then my face went from easy to 'mess with me and see how easy I am.'"SCRAM!" I shout the look on his face was priceless he ran out the door in a heap. In was literally rofling holding my sides. The teacher ruined my fun. What was his name? Sushi? Whatever.

" to the principal's office now!" shouted sushi or sumthing. they called my father *his not their father that was in the seris.* he walked in wearing his black jeans ripped up to about his knee with chains hanging down his black 'Metallica' shirt and his converse. He must have been working on my motorcycle because there was oil on his check. They talked I don't have detention. The lunch bell rang oh they don't know what's coming to them." MWHAH-cough-"I had a mad laughing fit

**lunch **

I walked in to the cafeteria andgot my lunchand, looked for my bro. he was trying to hide behind grey eyes I rolled my eyes. "hmm where is Sokka" hopefully I won't slip on my sarcasm. He snickered " oh well I guess I have to sit all alone and tell my poor father that I couldn't make any friends or meet sokka's oh boo hoo" I pretended to cry hehehe Sokka's a big softy

**Ok im gonna continue this later in the next chappie she is gonna me aang and do some crazt things thanks to marcusgibbslover24lilbitch **


End file.
